Ombre et Amour : Je prends ! Merci Anzuki !
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Pride va rendre visite à Wrath quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Riza Hawkeye
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Par une après-midi ensoleillé, un certain Selim Bradley accompagner de sa mère, parti rentre visite à son père. Il traversa le QG avec un grand sourire. Il frappa deux fois à la porte du bureau de son père et entra avec un magnifique sourire. Son sourire augmenta quand, ses yeux se portèrent sur la secrétaire de son père : le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Sentant un regard insistant, elle se retourna et vit le jeune Bradley. Un frisson parcoura son corps. Selim fut amusé de cette réaction. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota quelques mots juste avant que sa mère ne rentre dans le bureau :

- Quelle agréable surprise ! Fit Bradley en embrassant sa femme.

- Oui, je sais, mais, Selim voulait te voir ! Il était très impatient. Oh ! Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Fit madame Bradley.

- Bonjour madame ! Répondit Riza avec une petite voix

- Oh ! Vous avez une sale tête, vous deviez prendre un congé.

- Oui, mais si elle prend un congé, je rendrais beaucoup plus tard à la maison.

- Alors, dans ce cas, laisse lui au moins son cette fin de journée, papa, car elle doit réellement allée voir un médecin. Fit Selim le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, si ça ne te pose pas de problème. Répondit Bradley.

- Aucun du monde, mais, papa, est-ce que, je peux au moins rester avec toi pour le reste de la journée ?

- Bien sur. Hawkeye allez-y !

- Mais, je vais bien monsieur ! Fit Hawkeye

- Voyons, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de discuter, et si vous ne voulez pas partir de votre poste, je vous emmènerais, moi voir un médecin ! Fit la femme de King Bradley.

- Accompagne-là maman, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle aille chez le médecin. Déclara Selim

Devant l'incitation de son fils, madame Bradley emmena Riza voir un médecin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois furent-elles sorti, Wrath se retourna vers Pride et lui déclara :

- Mustang nous prépare quelque chose avec cette Olivia Milla Armstrong.

- Il ne fera rien contre nous, il tien trop à Hawkeye !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Il déjeune tout les midi avec elle et pour Armstrong, il suffit de s'en prendre à un de ses subalternes.

- Qui ?

- Miles

- Bien, dans ce cas le problème sera régler.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même instant, dans le cabinet médical du Dr.Lee, Hawkeye essayait de convaincre la femme de son supérieur de rentré chez elle :

- Je ne sortirais qu'une fois que vous serrez rentrée.

C'est alors, qu'une jolie femme blonde ressemblant beaucoup à Riza, arriva. Elle portait une blouse blanche :

- Riza ma chérie qu'est ce qui t'emmène ?

- Une visite !

- Bien, entre je t'en pris

- Merci, madame Bradley au revoir.

Madame Bradley sortit du cabinet et rentrait chez elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit venait quand Pride et Wrath sortirent du QG. Dans la voiture, Pride déclara :

- Elle a vu la porte ou elle a du sang de Xing dans les veines!

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, elle arrive à ressentir notre présence par rapport à notre puissance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre un. Bonne soirée


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

La nuit était bien entamé, mais, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye n'était toujours pas couchée. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes, le téléphone allait sonné. Elle savait aussi qui serait cette personne. En attendant que la sonnerie du téléphone retentisse dans l'appartement, Riza s'était assise dans son divan. Un livre était posé sur ses genoux. Mais, elle semblait pas le lire, car son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre. A vingt-trois heures précise, le téléphone sonna et ramena Riza sur terre. Elle se leva et alla décrocher :

- Halo ! Fit-elle d'une voix fatiguer

- Salut, toujours pas décider à me prendre des fleurs ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, colonel, je n'ai pas de vase.

- Et si, je vous en offrait un pour votre anniversaire ?

- Oui, mais, au moment où je l'aurais, vos fleurs seront fanés !

- Mais, je pourrais toujours en acheter d'autre !

- Et je mettrais où se vase et ses fleurs ?

- Au dessus de la cheminée, juste à côté des photos de Yamato et Nara.

- …

- Au vu de votre silence, je pense que vous être d'accord avec moi !

- Je pensais, et si vous offrez ses fleurs à votre mère Barbara ?

- Elle ne les aimera pas. Elle aime que les jacinthes roses.

- Et pourquoi pas à Fanny votre sœur ?

- Fanny et moi avons coupé les ponts, il y a pas si longtemps que ça.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Elle est partie vivre avec Max.

- Qui est Max ?

- Vous vous souvenez pas de Max ?

- Non, mais ses pas grave. Et pourquoi pas à Kari ?

- Elle aime elle que les fleurs de cotons bleus.

- Et pourquoi pas à Janet ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ravie de me revoir.

- Donc, je ne vois plus personnes.

- Et si je vous en passais pour Elizabeth ?

- Elle ne sera pas ravie de les avoir et puis avec ses deux tornades, elle est mal barré.

- Vous avez prévus quelque chose pour les fêtes ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben, je dois allé chez mes parents et je me disais que je pourrais y aller avec vous ?

- Eh ! Ben, je pense que je serais disponible. Mais vous deviez demander à votre cousin Henri et sa femme Jane de venir avec nous.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, mais, il ne faut surtout pas oublier leurs enfants

- Alexandra, Océane et Valère

- Vous avez oublier les trois derniers

- Ils ont eut des triplés quand ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Ils ont fêter leur premier anniversaire, il y a un mois. Ils se prénomment Mary, Gabrielle et Anna. De votre côté, vous deviez invité Catherine et Eliza, Havoc était tombé sur leur charme.

- Se sera fait, je vais toute suite prendre les dispositions.

- Ok ! Bonne soirée ! Reposez-vous, vous sembliez fatiguer ce midi !

- Bien, je vais de pas me reposer.

Juste après cette phrase, Riza raccrocha et alla se coucher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Roy se réveilla à sept heures. Il n'était pas très motiver pour se lever car, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il se mit sur le dos posa ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna sur le côté pour regarder une photo :

- Je suis désolé Sensei ! Je fais toujours tout de travers ! Je changerais jamais malgré le faite que j'essaye ! A cause de moi, les gens que j'aime sont toujours en danger ! D'abord mon père, puis ma sœur, Maes, Havoc et maintenant ma Riza. Je sais que j'ai promis que je la protégerais. Et je sais aussi que j'avais promis de jamais la toucher ou de lui faire du mal car elle était votre fille. Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois où, je l'ai vu descendre les escaliers en bois de votre bâtisse. On aurait une poupée, non, un ange, qui descendait du ciel ! Et puis l'ange ma remit à ma place pour la première fois de ma vie et se fut à ce moment là, que je suis tomber amoureux d'elle.

Après un long silence, Roy reprit :

- Malgré toute mes excuses, je sais très bien que vous me le pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir touché et abandonné ensuite en fessant comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais je vous fais une promesse, je sortirais Elizabeth des bras de ses homoculus même si pour cela, je dois donner ma vie !

Sans qu'il sent rendre compte, Roy c'était endormit le sourire au lèvre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même instant, dans un autre quartier de la ville de Central, une voiture s'arrêta juste a proximité du lieutenant Hawkeye. Ce véhicule appartenait à l'armée. La fenêtre arrière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le général Olivia Milla Armstrong :

- Vous allez au QG, lieutenant Hawkeye ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre

- Oui

- Alors, permettez-moi de vous y escorter !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire

- Ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre ! Capitaine Elizabeth Hawkeye

Sans répondre, Riza monta à l'arrière de se véhicule. A peine fut-elle assise que la voiture démarra en trompe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était onze heures quand, Roy Mustang poussa la porte de son bureau. La personne qui vit à l'intérieur de son bureau, le laissa sans voix :

- Salut, colonel ! Alors comme ça, vous avez perdu vos bonnes manière ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 2, bonne soirée et bonne année 2008 !!!!!!!!!!! Un peu en retard, je sais !!! A plus et merci d'avoir laisser autant de commentaires ! Bonne soirée et encore merci en Anzuki pour le titre !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Au prochain chapitre


End file.
